Complications
by Thruma
Summary: This story's set right after the kiss between CD and Nate in the hospital. CD/Nate of course. ;-) Please review ...
1. Part 1

Complications  
  
Disclaimers: The Division belongs to DJL and Lifetime and they better not do anything stupid there!  
  
This story's is set right after the kiss between CD and Nate in the hospital.  
  
feedback please: Britta - thruma17@aol.com & cat - cat2014@web.de  
  
CB Twinny Productions proudly presents the soap opera of the year:  
  
COMPLICATIONS  
  
Lily arrived at the hospital a little upset still. But Magda had asked her to pick her up so she had agreed. But when she got there Magda was nowhere in sight. Instead she had to grin when she saw a couple smooching in the middle of the hospital. But her grin faded as soon as she realized who that was. "What the hell?" She called out and pulled Nate away from CD.  
  
"Lily?" Nate asked his 'ex', still in surprise about CD's reaction. Not that he hadn't liked her response but she still took him by surprise. That was the best answer she could have given.  
  
CD looked at Lily rather shocked. She knew she and Nate had broken up earlier but she knew what this must have looked like to her.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Lily glared at Nate. "You're doing her already? Since when?"  
  
"Lily, you're getting this wrong. It's not what it looks like. Believe me!" Nate tried to explain looking at CD begging her for help.  
  
CD nodded. "Yeah. He's not 'doing me'." She mocked her. "He was just... no actually I was... we were... nothing." She didn't know what to say  
  
"Nothing? He was giving you a more intense tonsils examination than any of the doctors here would!" She glared at them.  
  
"Lily, believe me. Nothing like this happened during our relationship. We were just ... uhm ... talking." Yeah, what actually were they doing until Lily showed up? Nate didn't even know either.  
  
"Talking..." Lily looked at him in disbelief. "I saw your lips were moving, but I didn't actually hear a word!"  
  
"Lily, please believe him." CD spoke up again. "I'm the one who started that... he told me he broke up with you and I..."  
  
"You damn bitch!" Lily was furious and attemted to slug her with her purse.  
  
"Hey whoa!" CD saw that quick enough and caught the purse. At that a little box fell ot of it and straight into CD's hands. She looked down at it and read that what she was holding there was a pregnancy test. Shocked she looked at Lily and then at Nate.  
  
"No Lily, stop!" Nate didn't want her to blame CD for this. He was the one to blame. He stepped between the two women. "Go Lily, just go. That would be the best for you. Leave me and CD alone! We have nothing in common anymore. It's over and you won't change it by behaving like a bitch." Then he too saw what CD was holding in her hands. He too was shocked and looked over at Lily. What if she was pregnant now and he was the father? That would make things even worse than they were already.  
  
Lily grinned at them as she too saw what had slipped out of her purse. She looked at CD. "What? Didn't he tell you why he broke up? He wants me to have an abortion and he threatened me when I refused. I said I'm gonna have it no matter what, so he said fine and he could easily get into your pants as well, that he didn't need me anymore."  
  
"What?" CD couldn't believe what she was hearing there and looked at Nate and then at Lily who put her hands over her belly protectively.  
  
"Lily, stop that!" He turned to CD. "Please believe me CD. Nothing like that happened. You know me, don't you? And I don't just want to get 'into you pants'. She's just saying that because she's angry at me and you!" His eyes emphasized the words he said and he hoped CD would believe him.  
  
Lily started to cry at that and slapped him. "I hate you so much!" She sobbed. "Break up with me, fine, but how can you do that to your baby?" She kept on crying and ran away.  
  
Nate sat down. That was too much for him. He was about to lose the woman he really loved, because CD would surely believe Lily.  
  
CD still looked at him shocked. After a moment she finally found her voice again. "Well congratulations daddy." She said calmly and pushed the box into his hands and walked away, not sure what had just happened here or whom to believe now.  
  
"CD, please wait." He ran after her. He wouldn't just give in.  
  
But she just walked faster.  
  
"CD" He stepped into her way and faced her. "Please, I'm sure that it is just another of Lily's games. She's always been jealous of you and I didn't even know about her pregnancy. I'm sure she isn't even pregnant because we always used protection and she was on the pill too!"  
  
She glared at him. "What the hell do you expect me to say now? 'Sure, of course, forget her, let's go to my place and hit the sheets'?"  
  
"No, no. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just want you to think about it and please come to a conclusion fast now, please." His eyes begged her. Then he turned and went into the other direction. Nate was sure that she would need some time alone and so would he. But in the meantime he also wanted to talk to Lily.  
  
"This is a nightmare. Somebody please wake me up." CD whispered to herself and blinked the tears away that were threatening to show.  
  
Down in the parking lot Nate met Lily. Furious he walked over to her. "What did you think you were doing up there?"  
  
"You have one helluva nerve to ask me that!" She glared at him.  
  
"Yes I have. So what was this all about? We broke up, remember and I can do what ever I want. And you aren't pregnant, right?" He said angrily.  
  
"You broke up with me. I never said I'm okay with that! I want you back and I'm gonna fight for you. I already told your little bitch she'd get a fight if she'd try something." Lily was furious.  
  
"She's not a bitch. The only bitch around here is standing opposite of me! Don't try anything on CD or you will get to know me!" Nate said stepping closer.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She glared at him even more. "Whatcha wanna do? Hit a pegnant woman, huh?" She pushed him, hoping to get him angry enough to actually hit her.  
  
"You're not pregnant, remember?" He was about to hit her but then he stopped himself from doing that because of what CD would think then. It would give Lily just more she could use on making him and CD drift apart.  
  
"How do you wanna know? Maybe I wasn't using the pill. And you remember that one time where we were drunk? We didn't use a condom then!" She smirked at him. It was true, they hadn't used a condom, but just because she had gotten Nate so drunk that he passed out and it was hard to use a condom when nothing happened in the first place. But he didn't remember that and she wanted to win no matter what.  
  
"I can't remember any time we didn't use protection. But that doesn't matter anymore. We both walk in the hospital again right now and have you checked and I'll ask the doctor for the results. And if you're not pregnant then help you God!" He took her arm and pushed her in the hospital.  
  
Lily started to scream and yell for help at that. "He's hurting me! somebody help me please!"  
  
~~~~~~~~ Please review if you liked it. Then we'll go on writing and posting. :-) 


	2. Part 2

"Lily, stop it!" Angrily he pulled her to a doctor. "Doctor, I need you to check her if she's pregnant. I could be the dad."  
  
The Doc nodded and looked at Lily. "Would you please follow me?"  
  
Lily nodded and followed him. Once inside the room she sat down and smiled at him sweetly and started to undress. "I'm sure you're gonna find out that I'm pregnant...." She winked at him, hoping she could seduce him.  
  
"Yeah, Ma'am. And you'll be a happy family then. So let's start!" The Doc said with a huge grin.  
  
She smirked and laid back on the table. "Get it on doc."  
  
Meanwhile CD leaned against a wall for a moment to regain her composure somewhat. That kiss had been so wonderful but Lily had destroyed it all.  
  
Magda and Jinny walked inside again and saw CD leaning against a wall. "Hey CD, where's Nate?" Magda asked  
  
"Going to hell if he knows what's best for him." CD muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Jinny was surprised. Normally CD spoke differently about Nate. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah... no... nevermind." She sighed.  
  
Magda shrugged. "Hey have you seen my sister by chance? Lily was supposed to pick us..."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence CD threw her hands up in the air, grumbled and walked away from them.  
  
"I wonder what that was about!" Jinny said and followed her. "Hey, wait. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's wonderful. Nate and Lily are having a baby and I just found out and am happy for them." She said, not sounding one bit happy though.  
  
"Uhm, you're getting something wrong here. It's Magda we worry about. She could be pregnant but not Lily." Jinny answered.  
  
CD frowned and suddenly it all made sense. "And she was supposed to pick you up here... with a pregnancy test?"  
  
Magda walked up to Jinny and CD. "So have you seen Lily or not?" She asked impatiently. "She has something that I really need."  
  
"Wrong. Nate has that now. But I don't know where he is either. But this is a hospital Magda." CD said.  
  
"Well thanks for pointing that out. I thought it's a giant Burger King" Magda rolled her eyes.  
  
CD looked at her because Magda didn't get it. "Hello? Sold your brain or what?"  
  
Jinny grinned. "Well, Magda. CD's right, you could get checked here. Don't you even know a doc here?" Then she turned to CD. "Lily was supposed to get her pregnancy test and it's very urgent."  
  
Magda glared at CD. "Watch it!" But then she nodded at Jinny. "Good idea actually."  
  
CD rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey can you wait a minute maybe and give us a ride seeing myssister can't be found?" Magda asked CD.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She didn't feel like playing taxi for Magda but Jinny was her friend no matter whatever both Ramirez sisters were up to again. And Jinny already looked like Magda was driving her insane.  
  
When the doc was finished he told Lily to put back on her clothes. "I'm sorry but family has to wait. But you're 'pregnant'." He grinned. It has been pretty pleasant with this woman just as it had been with Magda.  
  
She grinned at him and put her clothes back on again. "I knew it."  
  
They both went outside and the doc told Nate: "Congratulations, you're gonna be daddy!"  
  
Nate was shocked. He couldn't explain this to himself. "But how?"  
  
"How? Did ya skip classes in biology so often?" Lily grinned triumphantly. "You fucked me, that's how."  
  
"What?" Magda asked as they walked around the corner. She saw her sister and had overheard the rest of the conversation and then saw her current affair standing next to them too.  
  
Nate was pretty shocked. This couldn't be true. And then he saw CD in the corridor with a sad look on her face. He managed to part them before they even were together. He was such an idiot. Looking in CD's eyes he saw the pain and his eyes were trying to tell her "I'm sorry.".  
  
Also Jinny was very surprised. How could Lily just be pregnant?  
  
The doctor was shocked when he saw Magda coming down the corridor. "Uhm, I gotta go."  
  
Magda saw him first though. "Jonah!" She called out and rushed up to him.  
  
"Oh, uhm, hi Magda. How are you doing?" Jonah said uncomfortably.  
  
CD looked at Nate and then at Lily. "You little lying piece of shit!" She glared at her.  
  
"Hey, pay attention to how you talk to me. I'm pregnant with Nate's baby and you don't wanna hurt it, do you?" Lily smirked at CD.  
  
"Oh really? Where's the proof?" CD asked, stepping in front of Nate to show she was on his side completely now.  
  
"Because he just fucked me like the world's end was tomorrow!" Lily grinned brightly not to show that she was upset with the current turn of events. She'd thought CD wouldn't be on Nates side anymore.  
  
"Yeah, but we used protection!" Nate added getting strength from CD's support.  
  
'This is getting very interesting.' Jinny thought to herself unsure which way too look because both confrontations were getting suspenseful. "I'm caught in a soap opera." She muttered to herself as she glanced to Magda who now grinned at Jonah.  
  
"Actually... " She then reached for Jinny. "My friend here thinks she's pregnant. And we need a pregnancy test."  
  
"HEY!" Jinny protested at that.  
  
CD glared at Lily and then was shortly distracted by Jinny's protest. "What's going on here? A friggin baby boom?"  
  
"Uhm, so you want a test for your friend here?" Jonah looked irritated at Magda. "Well then, Ma'am, please follow me!" he finally said to Jinny.  
  
"Actually she's kind of shy and she wants me to stay with her." Magda spoke up again. "How about you give us the test and then she can pee on it and we give it back to you?"  
  
Jinny made a face. "No way! I'm not going to do that! I don't want that test!"  
  
Nate looked over to Jinny and whispered to CD: "What's Mag up to? Jinny and shy? Not the Jinny I know!"  
  
"That would be fine too!" Jonah turned to get a test. "I'll be back in a minute!"  
  
~~~~~~ Please review ... 


	3. Part 3

CD chuckled. "Ya know what? This is getting funny" She whispered back to Nate  
  
"Yeah, actually ... " But he was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"Hey, stop talking. We have to buy some baby clothing and get rid of that slut!" She glanced at CD.  
  
"Lily!" Nate protested.  
  
Magda nudged Jinny. "He can't know it's me! We go to the ladies room together, I pee on it and you give it to him!"  
  
"Ewwww, I'm not gonna watch you do that!" Jinny protested.  
  
Jonah got back and handed Jinny the test. "Here you go, I'm in my office!"  
  
Jinny handed Magda the test. "I'll just wait here. Seeing I'm so shy you can give it to him."  
  
"Show us proof Lily." CD said calmly. "Where's your pregnancy test, huh?"  
  
"The doc examined me and said that I'm pregnant. That's proof enough! Docs won't lie!" She said pretty sure that she would win against CD.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm gonna believe that the doc who's screwing your sister actually tested you. But if he did why are you worried? Show us the test." CD was now absolutely sure that Lily was lying.  
  
"Yeah, show us the test. You can't, mhm? What did you do to make the doc tell us that you're pregnant?" Nate added.  
  
"Maybe something that runs in the family." CD muttered.  
  
At that moment Magda walked out of the restroom again and overheard that. "What runs in whose family?" She asked, being her nosy self.  
  
"Guess so" Nate said. "Uhm, nothing. It's just that Lily slept with the doc!"  
  
"That isn't true! I would never sleep with anyone else than you!" Lily protested.  
  
"What?" Magda glared at Lily. "You slept with Jonah?"  
  
"Hey, sis, look. It wasn't really like that. Just some touching and touching is okay because the doc has to examine me!" Lily tried to explain.  
  
Magda glared at her and then stormed into Jonah's office. "What the hell happened between you and my sister?"  
  
"Yeah good question." CD said. Magda had yelled it at him loud enough for them to hear outside of the office too.  
  
"Your sister? I don't even know your sister! I just had this woman to test!" Jonah was pretty confused by her reaction. He stood up and put one arm around her. "Hey sweety. I swear I make you forget your anger!"  
  
Magda took his arm and pulled him outside again and pointed at Lily. "My sister."  
  
"Uhm, I didn't know. If I had known I wouldn't .... " Jonah got more uncomfortable. If he had just stayed in bed this morning.  
  
"Than what?" Nate wanted to know. He finally wanted some clear and true statements like everyone else wanted in this corridor.  
  
"Is she pregnant or not?" CD asked. "And if she is like she says and like you say we want proof. NOW!"  
  
"I'm not pregnant by the way." Jinny said. "Magda is the only one here who really needed a test"  
  
The shoulders of Jonah sank down. "No, she isn't pregnant!"  
  
As Nate heard these words he was relieved. Then he looked over to CD and smiled. Finally it seemed like anyhting was turning out to be fine.  
  
CD smiled back at Nate.  
  
"Magda?" Jonah was even more shocked. "Tell me you're not ..."  
  
"I'm not sure... I might be..." Magda confessed and handed him the test she just took.  
  
Nate took CD's hand and glanced at Lily with an icy gaze: "You've lied, Lily, and you've lost! Don't you ever come into my life anymore!"  
  
CD squeezed Nate's hand and smiled at Lily and waved with her other hand. "Buh bye"  
  
"But Nate, let's talk .. .you know, please! And CD, I'm sorry! Let's be friends, okay?" Lily said close to tears. "Understand me, I had to do that!"  
  
CD shook her head. "After that stunt you pulled you better leave us alone for now. Maybe in a few months everything will be different again, but right now you better get the hell outta here."  
  
With her head hanging down Lily left. She knew that she had lost and it would be better to leave now.  
  
Jonah took the test and his face went white. "You better come in my office. We need to talk." Magda followed him and left Jinny, CD and Nate on the corridor.  
  
"So you believe me?" Nate asked shyly. "Because there's something I wanted to tell you earlier!"  
  
CD nervously glanced at Jinny who was still watching them. "Uhh... yeah... I guess... I'm your partner... sure I believe ya."  
  
Jinny smiled, she had noticed they were holding hands still. "I think I'm gonna go and get a coffee... before Nate gets me pregnant too here. One pregnancy a day is enough..." She joked and then left.  
  
"Well, uhm, you know. Earlier, when we kissed, uhm, I haven't expected that." Nate saw her confused gaze. "No, don't understand me wrong. That's what I've been wanting all the years we worked together but still I haven't expected that, ya know?"  
  
She nodded. "I kind of shocked myself. And when you returned the kiss... I hadn't expected that either. And then we broke the kiss but somehow right away started again... and I hadn't expected something like that either... so yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Nate took her face in his hands and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you, Candace! That's what I wanted to tell you earlier!" And then he kissed her deep and full of passion.  
  
CD felt her heart make the biggest leap ever as she heard those words and she kissed him back full of love and desire.  
  
Suddenly they heard somebody clear their throat loudly a few times. Not really giving a damn though they just continued to kiss until CD felt a poke in her arm. At that she broke the kiss and looked aside where a slightly embarrassed nurse was standing. "Uhm, I'm sorry but... you're friends of Kate McCafferty, right?"  
  
CD nodded. "Yeah, oh my god, is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine, don't worry, but she asked to see you." The nurse said and CD nodded. She looked at Nate. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll wait here. Say 'hi', will you?" Nate said and placed one more tiny kiss on CD's cheek.  
  
"I will" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand before she walked into Kate's room. "Hey Cap. Wat's up?"  
  
"Hey, CD. I heard some rumours going on between the nurses. They said a pretty blonde woman and a handsome guy were kissing outside on the corridor. Do you know who it is?" Kate asked grinning.  
  
~~~~~~ Please review ... 


	4. Part 4

"Ah... uhh... hrm." CD cleared her throat and without noticing it stroked her forefinger along her lowe lip. "Uhh... no idea. I didn't see a blonde woman kiss some guy."  
  
"Well, could that be because you were the one kissing?" Kate already knew who had been kissing but she loved teasing CD.  
  
"I uhh..." CD blushed.  
  
"So?" Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest and lifted one eyebrow. "You wanna tell me something?"  
  
"Not particularly." CD said still embarrassed.  
  
"You're sure? Because an old reg comes up my mind which says that two officers in the same unit are not allowed to have an affair or relationship!" Kate knew that she would allow them a relationship no matter what but she wanted to hear it from CD's own mouth.  
  
"Then I suppose if two officers would be considering some sort of affair one of them should better ask for a transfer." CD said sadly.  
  
"Not nessescarly , IF there were to officers in love there would still be a cap who could probably manage something for them so that no one has to transfer. But therefor these two officers should tell their supervisor." She smiled at her.  
  
CD nodded. "Maybe when their supervisor is out of the hospital again and they had some time to figure out just what exactly is going on between them they will have a talk with her."  
  
"That would be fine with me." Kate smiled and then asked. "You want some eclipses? I love these thingies." She took one and offered CD another one.  
  
CD chuckled and took one out of the box. "Thanks." And don't worry about these officers. You just get the hell outta here again because we miss you, alright?"  
  
"Okay." Kate nodded smiling. "And now get the hell outta here 'cause I need my beauty sleep!"  
  
CD smiled at her and put the little leaf into her mouth before walking out of the room again.  
  
Outside Nate waited for her. "Hey sweety! What did she want from you?" He kissed her 'hello' but suddenly Nate broke the kiss and looked at CD: "Geez, what the hell did you do with your tongue?"  
  
At that moment Jinny returned with a cup of coffee. She had seen the kiss and heard Nate's comment and started to laugh as she walked up to them. "That's called a French kiss Nate!"  
  
"Very funny, Jinny!" Nate glanced at her but then turned his attention to CD. "Did Kate give you some of her medcine?"  
  
"Actually it's called 'advice from Kate' - we have to talk to her once she's back at work." CD told Nate. "Apparently the nurses here considered us to be a hot topic and she had heard about some 'blonde woman kissing a handsome man outside'" CD told Nate.  
  
"... half naked with one foot in the nearest bedroom." Jinny added, having heard that too at the coffee machine.  
  
"Jinny!" Nate protested. Well, actually Jinny wasn't that wrong but he wouldn't have done it here in the hospital. "So, and what are we going to tell her? I mean I for myself still don't know where we are in this relationship thingie." He said cautiously.  
  
"That's what I told her, that we need to figure out ourselves what we are before we talk to her."  
  
"Okay, let me take you to a place where we can figure it out!" He took her hand and led her out of the hospital.  
  
"You're up to something." She grinned following him.  
  
"Okay, come over here!" He told her to sit down in his car then he blindfolded her so that she couldn't see where he was taking her. "Trust me!"  
  
"You know I trust you." She said and reached up and caressed his cheek.  
  
Nate took her hand and kissed it. "Okay." Then he started the car and drove to a place high above the city from where they would have a great view at the sun which was going to set down. They were all alone and Nate led CD to a small place where she could sit. Then he placed the champagne and the strawberries which he had organized earlier on a small blanket. Finally he let CD open her eyes. "I love you, Candace!"  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you too Nate."  
  
Somehow nervous as if it was his first date in highschool he said: "Uhm, hope you like this. Wasn't sure if you ..."  
  
"I love it." She turned around and kissed him passionately.  
  
He returned the kiss and stroked some of her hair behind her ear. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you but I wasn't sure if I should tell you and then there was Brian ..."  
  
"... and then Lily..." She nodded  
  
"Yeah, and somehow we both didn't know what to do." He smiled and took her in his arms. "What did change your mind? I mean some time ago at the vending machine you didn't even seem interested in me breaking up with Lily."  
  
She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to him. "I was interested... I just... ya know... I remembered what you told me once."  
  
She then scooted away a little from him again and looked at him. "Your rules of dating. That when one woman isn't following your schedule she's out the door and hello to the next one. I figured you'd have another one by the end of the day and it's just starting all over again...." She realized that actually that was what had happened, just that she was the next one now. She looked at him frightened for a moment and then jumped up. "I gotta go." And started to walk away.  
  
"CD! Wait! What's wrong? What did I do?" Nate was more than surprised by her reaction. No Lily or anything, everything had seemed perfect. "Please tell, what's the matter?" He'd followed her and now took her softly by her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe we should just end this." She said and turned around. "It's just wrong"  
  
"But why? I mean this is what I've been waiting for my whole life and it's 'just wrong'??" Nate didn't understand her.  
  
"What if it's not what you want it to be? What if I fall behind your damn schedule? I don't wanna wake up one day so you can tell me I broke one of your damn dating rules so I'm out of the door and see the next one come in again already so you and het can pick up where we left off!" She said angrily. "If all you want is another scratch in your bedpost after Lily forget it right away!"  
  
Nate was shocked. "CD, I never ... oh God, forget about these damn rules. I was joking. You're not just 'another scratch in my bedpost' until I find another. You're the woman I want to be with forever, not matter what! Oh God, you misunderstood that. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way. CD, please believe me. I love you. I never even felt something similar for Lily!" Nate begged her with his eyes to believe him. She was the one who he really loved and he wouldn't live without her.  
  
CD looked at him a little uncertain. "Really?"  
  
"God damn, yes. I want you more that anything else on this planet, Candace! Because I love you and I've been loving you the whole time we've been working together!" His hand touched her cheek.  
  
She put her hand over his and smiled at him. "I want to believe you, I really do." She tok a deep breath. "I guess I'm just scared. I mean I know you're nothing like Paul. And I love you too, I love you so much. I think I always have, ever since the day I was born."  
  
Nate smiled softly. This sounded so good to him. His deepest dreams were coming true now. "Oh Candace ... " He leaned over and softly kissed her lips.  
  
She softly kissed him back and hugged him close.  
  
Nate took her hand and led her back to the place with the strawberries and champagne. "Wait here, I just gotta go for ... uhm ... little boys, ya know?" He slightly blushed.  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him gently and sat down to wait for him.  
  
Nate went but not for peeing but for getting some flowers which he arranged as a ring for CD's head. He was glad that his grandma had forced him to learn this. On his way back he found a hose clamp which he picked up too.  
  
"Here I am." He sat down next to CD hiding both items.  
  
CD smiled when she saw him. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you more." He grinned and kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back. "hope you didn't get bitten by a snake"  
  
"Nope" he answered. "But I need to talk to you, Candace" Nate got serious.  
  
She frowned at that. "You changed your mind?"  
  
"In some way ... yes!" He answered teasing her.  
  
"Great, just great." She sounded pissed but was teasing him too, having heard that in his voice.  
  
"Would you marry me?" He said it right out of the blue. "I know this is maybe just not the right moment and those..." He put ring of flowers on her head and showed her the hose clamp "...are not what you deserve ..." He looked deep in her eyes. "But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you ... more than that, I want to spent my life with you in eternity!"  
  
CD looked at him completely stunned at that. "What?" She hadn't expected that at all. "I mean... oh my god!" And she hugged him so hard they fell to the ground together and she kissed him even deeper than before.  
  
More than happy he returned the kiss with her being on top. When they finally broke for air he said softly and kinda uncertain: "So you agree? I mean I'll get you a real ring when we're back in San Francisco, I promise!"  
  
"Hell yeah!" She smiled at him. "I love you more than everything. And I love your ring." She held her hand out to him.  
  
Cautiously he got the hose clamp on her finger and adjusted flowers on her head again. Both fit perfectly. "You're so beautiful!"  
  
She chuckled and smiled at him. "I look like a hippie I bet."  
  
Nate grinned and made a peace sign with his fingers: "Peace, ey!"  
  
CD laughed and slightly pushed him and then made the sign too and smirked at him. "Free love"  
  
"Your wish is my command... " While kissing her, his hands were wandering her back up and down.  
  
She moaned and kissed him back, exploring his body through his clothes.  
  
Nate grinnend. Although he'd love to show CD how he felt he somehow decided it would be best if they waited a little. "Hey sweety. Get your hands off ....."  
  
"What?" She looked at him. Then she thought he just didn't want to get caught. She looked around. "Nate come on, no one's here. Nobody will see us." She kissed him again.  
  
~~~~~~ Please review ... 


	5. Part 5

"CD" Nate kissed her. "I'm not afraid of getting caught. Hey normally ... "He blushed. "Anyway, I'm not sure if this is right now."  
  
"Oh." She said and pulled away again. "How come? You mean protection?"  
  
"No, uhm .... call me old fashioned but you know we jsut started kissing today and we're not even married." Nate wasn't sure how to explain further. If he slept with her right now it would just look like she was his next thingie for bed.  
  
CD smiled at him. "You know I'm not a virgin anymore though, right? And if I recall correctly you've been married before yourself. But I think it's cute."  
  
"You sure? I mean there were a lot of women who didn't understand ... I mean, well, it's old fashioned but ..." Nate was babbling since he didn't know how to explain it properly.  
  
CD raised her eyebrows. "A lot of women... alright so how many women have you proposed to already?  
  
Nate sighed. This was going to nowhere since his mind wasn't working well. "No, I mean, oh God, that's so unfair, CD. I mean, you're the first one I proposed to!" Helplessly he looked in her eyes.  
  
"Meaning when you got married to Molly she proposed?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Uh, no. Oh CD, why do you make it so hard for me? And well, in some way she proposed!" He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't care what she did." CD told him and cupped his cheeks and kissed the top of his nose. "It's a very beautiful idea to wait... just... can we get married really soon then? Because I seriously don't know how long I'll be able to wait. I love you so much."  
  
"What about going to Vegas?" he said before even thinking about it.  
  
"Elope to Vegas?" CD raised her eyebrow. "Like... now?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Nate grinned. "Or do you have somehting better to do?"  
  
"Not at all." She kissed him. "Let's go"  
  
"Okay ... "Nate grinned but finally was getting nervous. They were talking about getting married.  
  
At the airport they booked a flight to Las Vegas, taking off immediatly.  
  
CD snuggled close to him once they were on the plane.  
  
"You sure about this? I mean this is all very ... sudden!" He asked her laying one arm around her.  
  
"Oh yeah it is." She nodded. "But it feels right."  
  
"Yeah .... " He closed his eyes and didn't open it until they landed in Vegas.  
  
Outside of the airport he took CD's hand. "Okay, you know a nice chapel around here?"  
  
"There's a drive through one where you can stay in the car while you get married." She told him. "But I'd rather do it ya know... a little bit more normal."  
  
"Okay, so any suggestions ... ? I mean I've never been here before but I'm sure we'll find a chapel more normal!" They walked down the main street.  
  
"I haven't been her before either." She then pointed towards a hotel. "Wow look at that, That looks all romantic and nice."  
  
"Wow, Venetian style. I love that!!!" He looked at CD smiling. "You ready?"  
  
"No.. I need a dress and all. And we need a room. Let's go in there and book a room and make the arrangements?" She suggested.  
  
"Okay, seems like you have experience with this." He winked and followed her in.  
  
"Yeah Nate. I'm actually just after your money. I marry 5 guys a week, rob them and leave them with a broken heart." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek and then walked up to the receptionist and showed her badge. "SFPD. We need your help. We have a killer who we suspect is hiding out here. To get him we need to go underover as a couple and need your honeymoon suite." She knew it was booked already most likely and she wanted this to be perfect for her and Nate. So heaven help whoever wanted to try to spoil that all.  
  
"Uhm, I'm very sorry Ma'am, as long as I would like to help you, it's already booked and it would be hard to explain the couple that they should leave. But I can offer you another nice room. Why do you ausgerechnet need the suite?" The clerk said.  
  
"Because there's a psycho out there who likes to kill newlyweds. So if you rather explain the parents of that couple why they ended up dead in your hotel I suggest you tell them to move out." She gave her scariest 'do what I say or you'll be sorry look.  
  
Nate just grinned. She was pretty good at this. He put his arm around her and touched her butt but in a way the clerk couldn't see it.  
  
"Oh, you mean the killer just attacks the couples in the suite?" The clerk asked.  
  
"That's what I said." She rolled her eyes and put her hand on Nate's ass also.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to the boss. Takes a minute, okay?" He left them.  
  
"You have a nice butt" Nate whipered into CD's ear.  
  
CD chuckled. "So do you. " She quickly kissed him. "Hey how about you go and get reservations for the wedding chapel while I finish up here and we meet at the chapel in an hour or so?"  
  
"Okay ... love ya!" He whispered and kissed her quickly before he left.  
  
Then the clerk got back. Surprised he looked around. "Where's your partner?"  
  
"Making other preparations." She just said. "So?"  
  
"Well, my boss is okay with it but just if it goes without much rumour in this hotel. You know, it could frighten the guest if they knew the police is undercover trying to catch a murderer." The clerk answered.  
  
"Of course. No one will notice." CD promised and grinned and handed him her credit card. "We even pay for it." Then she held her hand open "Keys"  
  
Before he handed her the keys he asked. "What should I tell the couple who booked it? They'll arrive in an hour or so!"  
  
She shrugged. "They're newlyweds, just show them a room and say that's the honeymoonsuite. They won't even notice"  
  
"Uhm, we have a room which looks similar to the honeymoonsuite and is as beautiful as the real suite!" He handed her the keys. "Just for the records, what's your name?"  
  
"DeLorenzo, Candace." She took her credit card back. "Just handle this as if we're normal guests." She then left and went to a bridal shop and bought the most amazing wedding dress and all. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then made her way to the wedding chapel.  
  
Nate has already done all the arragment with the chapel so that they could start right away when CD came. He had booked the 'Cerimonia Sul' Aqua (Ceremony On Water)' wedding where uou glide upon the waters of The Grand Canal aboard an authentic Italian gondola. This ornately decorated white gondola was unlike any other, created exclusively for occasions such as this. He had bought himself a nice tuxedo and was now waiting outside for his CD. With every passing minute he got more nervous but he hadn't been so sure about something in years.  
  
CD saw him and another man waiting there, who she assumed was the priest. Smiling she walked up to them.  
  
Nate couldn't breathe anymore when he saw CD. She was so beautiful and looked like an angel. She walked up to him. He took her hand. "Wow, you look so amazing. I hope that I'm not just dreaming this ..."  
  
"If you are then we're dreaming the same dream." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too!" He kissed her softly.  
  
"This way please" The priest smiled at them. He was glad that for once he didn't have a drunk couple in front of him. These two really loved each other and didn't do it because they had lost a bet or something.  
  
CD smiled and followed him, holding Nate's hand still. She looked a little surprised when he walked to the canal that was going through the whole hotel and climbed into a boat. Puzzled she looked at Nate.  
  
"Come on, CD. Trust me! You'll like it." He smiled and held his hand out for her.  
  
"You know I trut you" She smiled and let him help her into the gondola.  
  
He kissed her quickly "I know" and then looked at the priest to start.  
  
The priest nodded at the guy to start the boat and the started along the canal. CD broadly smiled at Nate. This was the most romantic thing ever.  
  
He smiled back, glad that she liked it.  
  
The priest smiled at them and started to talk but everything CD was aware of was how perfect this moment was and how beautiful Nate looked and how much she loved him. "Do you Candace DeLorenzo want to marry Nathan Basso and love and honor him til death do you part?" CD heard her name and smiled even broader at Nate. "Yes I do. With all my heart. I love you so much."  
  
Nate couldn't help but smile back. This was so perfect, no matter if it was Vegas or not.  
  
He smiled and handed her a ring, very casual but yet classy and beautiful. White gold and a tiny diamond shaped like a heart worked into the ring. "Please repeat my words. 'With this ring I thee wed.'" CD smiled at Nate and realized he had chosen the perfect rings too. She took her hand and slipped it over his finger. "With this ring I thee wed" She said, looking at him full of love.  
  
Nate was so happy when CD slipped the ring over his finger. He would have loved to kiss her like no one else was there but that would only be possible if they were alone.  
  
The priest smiled and then looked at Nate. "Nathan Basso, do you want to marry Candace DeLorenzo and love and honor her until death do you part?" He asked him too.  
  
"Yes I do!" Nate said full of pride. He still couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
He now handed him a ring exactly like the one he was wearing already. "Then please repeat my words. "With this ring I thee wed"  
  
Nate took CD's hand and slipped the ring over her finger. "With this ring I thee wed!" Then he looked in her eyes which were exactly mirrosing what he was feeling.  
  
She smiled at him like she never smiled before. This was the most perfect moment of her life.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" The priest announced happily.  
  
Nate leaned over and kissed her softly but passionately at the same time. This was so perfect!!!  
  
CD kissed him back with the same fire, passion and love. The priest cleared his throat a while later as they had reached the end of the trip with the boat. "The elevator there goes straight up to the honeymoon suite" He said.  
  
~~~~~~ Please review ... 


	6. Part 6

Nate grinned and took CD's hand. Together they climbed out. "Thank you Sir" Nate said to the priest.  
  
He smiled at them and nodded. "Have a wonderful life together." The boat drove away again  
  
CD smiled at Nate and hugged him.  
  
"So?" Nate smiled. "Wanna go up?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She smiled back at him.  
  
"So, let's go!" Nate took CD's hand and they entered the elevator.  
  
CD kissed him as soon as the elevator doors had closed  
  
"Hey," Nate answered the kiss and then whispered. "Someone could come in ..."  
  
"They'd see us and wait for the next one." She smirked but the elevator arrived at their floor already She smiled and walked over to the two winged doors and inserted the card into the slit.  
  
The doors opened automatically and Nate picked CD up. Then he carried her over the threshold. On the other site of the door, he laid her on the x- sized bed while the doors closed again. He shortly kissed her and then said kinda shyly. "Uhm, I don't wanna ruin this beautifull dress ..."  
  
She smiled and turned around so she was lying on her belly. "Just unzip it."  
  
Cautiously he unzipped it. He really didn't want to ruin it.  
  
CD smiled at how careful he did it.  
  
Then he moved the dress over her shoulder and gently turned her around so that he could strip her out. He breathed heavily as he saw and touched her soft skin.  
  
She smiled, wearing a nice set of lingerie underneath the dress. "Like it?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, pretty much." He wondered why he acted like a teenager having sex the first time. When he had undressed her so that she was just wearing lingerie he softly started placing kisses all over her body leaving out the places where the lingerie was.  
  
She leaned up and started to return the favor by wrapping him out of his tux. Soon all of their clothes were scattered and skin on skin they set each other afire and and flew to heaven during their extatic lovemaking.  
  
In the morning CD looked at Nate and gently stroked over his cheek. They hadn't slept at all. "Tired?"  
  
"Not at all ... and since an angel is lying next to me ... how could I be tired?" He gently kissed her and his hand was playing with her hair.  
  
She smiled. "You're flattering me." But then she sighed. "I'm afraid we gotta go back though. Work's waiting...."  
  
Nate sighed. "And what are you gonna tell the clerk?" His hand went over her back softly stroking it.  
  
"They caught the guy in Reno and we're sorry for the inconveniences." She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"You're ... so damn good!!!" He kissed her passioNATEly and then he grinned.  
  
She laughed. "Bad is more like it! There never was a killer." She sighed and kissed him again. "We gotta get up."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo" He wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't get up.  
  
"Okay then not." She hugged him back.  
  
"That sounds better to me ... " He kissed her again and snuggled close to her.  
  
Several hours later they eventually made it back to San Fran. They quickly dropped by CD's place to drop off wedding dress and tuxedo and then headed to the Division. As soon as they entered they sat down at their desks and started on some paperwork, not able to resist grinning at each other every now and then.  
  
While Nate tried to act like he was going through some files, he started to touch CD's feet with his own.  
  
CD looked up at him and smirked. Of course she couldn't resist returning the favor. Innocently she looked down at her paperwork again but then glimpsed up once more when she noticed something was very wrong with her nameplate. She took it and covered the last part with some duct tape. Over that she wrote BASSO and then smirked and showed Nate the nameplate that now read Candace BASSO, Insp, because the 'ector' was covered by the duct tape too.  
  
Nate just grinned. He would prefer to kiss her right now in front of the staff but that wouldn't be possible. Well, it would be possible but wasn't the most clever thing to do. So he kept stroking her feet.  
  
She grinned and then her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered it. "Chris, hey.... yeah sure. okay we'll be right over, cya then." She hung up and looked over at Nate. "Chris, the ADA, wants to see us about the case."  
  
Nate stood up and resisted to take her hand. "Uhm, about which case???"  
  
"The one we solved. Come on we better go." She sighed and removed her foot again.  
  
"Okay." Nate followed her and was wondering about what the ADA wanted to talk with them.  
  
A few minutes later Jinny and Magda walked in again.  
  
"Hey Mag, that was all pretty confusing in the hospital" Jinny said while she sat down at her desk.  
  
Magda nodded. "Yeah. But I'd rather not wanna talk about it right now. You think CD has the file for the case?" She went over to CD's desk and started to look for it and then laughed. "God Jin, you're so mean! When did you do this?"  
  
"What did I do? I ... " Then she saw it too. "Nope, I wish it would have been me ... " Jinny couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I bet it was Raina then." Magda chuckled. "CD's gonna kill her when she sees it. We should show Kate so she can have a talk with Raina."  
  
"Yeah, come on or do you have something urgent to do???" Jinny asked still giggling.  
  
"Nope. I can't wait to see Kate's face." She chuckled and grabbed the nameplate.  
  
They drove to the hospital and walked into Kate's room. "Sorry to disturb you... but unless you want CD to kill Raina you should have a talk with her and tell her to play practical jokes on CD is a very bad idea."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kate was very surprised.  
  
Magda handed her the nameplate. "I'm talking about Inspect... no, Insp Candace BASSO." She chuckled again.  
  
"Oh my God." Kates face went white.  
  
"Yeah. Hilarious, but if CD sees that Raina played this joke on her..." Magda said.  
  
"Yeah, Raina is a dead woman. We should talk with CD soon so that she's with us before she gets Raina alone. Don't wanna lose an Inspector." Kate answered calmly.  
  
Jinny nodded. "We'll head back to the station and call CD and Nate and tell them to come here."  
  
"Okay." Kate said and Jinny and Magda left.  
  
Jinny called CD's number as soon as they were outside.  
  
"Yeah?" CD answered. She didn't want to answer the phone with DeLorenzo anymore but knew she couldn't say Basso either.  
  
"Hey CD it's Jin. Cap wants to see you and Nate." She said.  
  
"Alright. We'll head over. Thanks." She hung up again and looked at Nate. "Kate wants to talk to us."  
  
"Okay, then let's go. Wonder why she wants to see us?" Nate said and they headed off.  
  
In the hospital they knocked at the door of the Cap's room.  
  
"Come in", Kate said.  
  
CD walked in and smiled at her. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks." Kate said and looked at her seriously now. "Uhm, CD actually you're the one I need to talk to." Kate said seriously.  
  
CD looked at Nate and then back at Kate again. "Uhh okay... go ahead. I'd tell Nate later anyways."  
  
"Okay then. Somebody has played a trick on you, a very bad one and you're surely gonna kill that one for this trick." She said slowly.  
  
"Oh god." She glanced at Nate.  
  
"Here ... "Kate showed her the nameplate.  
  
Instantly Nate started grinning broadly.  
  
Kate glanced at him. "I knew that you would like this Nate, but this isn't funny at all."  
  
CD nodded. "Yeah that's not funny at all."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure who did this but promise that you won't kill him or her!" Kate added.  
  
Nate couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing. Excusing himself he ran out to breath fresh air so that he could cool down again.  
  
Kate was confused. Sure somehow it was funny for Nate but not that funny. "What's wrong with him?" She asked CD.  
  
CD couldn't hold back her own laughter anymore. And in between laughing she managed to get out. "Nothing... just... that... he ... knows... who.... wrote.... that..."  
  
"Inspector, would you please be so kind to explain me what's going on between you and Nate?" Kate got angry somehow.  
  
CD took a deep breath and regained her composure. She went to the door and looked out. "Nate..." She said and motioned him to come in again. Then she turned back to Kate. "Sorry Cap, just... we know who's behind that." She pointed at the nameplate. "Nate even saw her write it."  
  
Nate re-entered the room still with a bright grin on his face.  
  
"So? Who did this?" Kate said seriously which meant she wasn't joking anymore.  
  
"Uhm, well, she's very pretty and tall ..." Nate said slowly.  
  
CD nodded. "Really tall."  
  
"And who the hell was it then?" Kate was angry now. Why were they playing tricks on her?  
  
~~~~~~ Please review ... 


	7. Part 7

Nate sighed and finally said it: "It was CD herself ..."  
  
"Why would she ... you do that?" Kate wanted to know.  
  
"Well I... we..." She reached for Nate's hand and held it up together with hers so Kate could see the weddingbands.  
  
"Oh my God" was all what Kate could say. She was gasping for air to breath.  
  
"Captain, you okay? Want me to get a doctor?" Nate asked worried.  
  
"No, no, just a glass of water would be fine!" That was too much for her. Yesterday these two inspectors didn't even know where they were and now they were married. "How ... how come?"  
  
"We went to Vegas yesterday... it was just so perfect." CD sighed with a broad smile on her lips.  
  
"So this is not a joke?" Kate wanted to make sure.  
  
"Not at all, Captain. I admit this was very fast but like CD already said. It was so perfect and we love each other ..." Nate answered smiling too.  
  
CD nodded. "Yeah. We just couldn't wait any longer. So we got married yesterday."  
  
"Uhm ... then congratulations I guess." Kate said still unsure how to proceed.  
  
"Thanks." CD grinned and leaned against Nate, her back close to his chest now.  
  
Nate put his arms around her, leaning close to her.  
  
Kate couldn't take that any longer. "Okay, you two leave now. You're on honeymoon vacation and I don't wanna see you for two weeks around San Francisco. Understood?" She said. That would give her some time to handle this new married couple. Surely they'd like to work together as usual.  
  
CD grinned and turned around and hugged Nate and jumped at him happily, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him tenderly and then turned around to Kate, still holding onto Nate like that though. "So we can make it official now?"  
  
Kate just waved. "Yeah, if you promise me to get out, NOW!"  
  
"You heard her." She grinned at Nate  
  
Nate grinned too and took CD's hand. He waved one more time at the Captain and then left with CD. "Wow, never thought that getting 2 weeks of vacation would be so easy."  
  
"We should get married more often" She chuckled and kissed him lovingly.  
  
When they were about to leave the room Kate cleared her throat.. "Hey Mrs. Basso don't forget your nameplate." She smiled and held it out.  
  
CD grinned and reached for it. "Thanks Cap... for everything."  
  
Nate kissed her back and then carried her out of the hospital under the weird gazes of the staff. "So, where do we wanna go after telling the rest of our staff? Tokelau?"  
  
CD grinned at him. "I never heard about that before but as long as we're together I'd go anywhere. So let's go to... how's it called again?"  
  
"Tokelau, that's a small nice island in the south of the pacific ocean close to Australia." He still hold her hand and felt like the happiest man of the whole world.  
  
CD grinned at Nate as they walked into the Division again. Before she could as much as say 'hello' Raina, Magda, Jinny and a bunch of others surrounded them.  
  
"CD! Finally!" Raina said and held a photo right into her face. "This guy... he MIGHT be a suspect... the problem is, we're not sure if it's him or his twin brother now... what shall we do?"  
  
Then Magda shoved Raina aside. "Now this is more important! Ya know since Kate's gone... and I have this little problem... and I REALLY need a few days off..."  
  
"You're not the only one." Another officer interrupted Magda.  
  
"CD! I really need to talk to you. You know, this guy I dated last night ..." Jinny shouted so that CD would hear her.  
  
"Hey." Nate said first quietly, then more loudly. "Hey. Would ya please leave my WIFE alone??? She's on honeymoon vacation." That had helped. Everyone got quiet in less than a second. "Thank you!" Nate grinned.  
  
CD grinned back at him and then at the others. "We're just here to pick our stuff up and then we're off to Toka... Tika... a wonderful island near Australia." She grinned.  
  
"Tokelau, sweety." Nate said and kissed her deeply in front of the others who were still speechless.  
  
CD kissed him back passionately.  
  
Jinny still looked in disbelief at them. "Hey, tell me this is joke, okay??? Don't we have February at the moment?? That would explain it!" She was pretty confused.  
  
"And what about ME? I need some time off too!" Magda protested.  
  
"Oh shut up, Magda!" Jinny said harshly.  
  
CD broke the kiss again and smiled at them all. "No joke. We got married yesterday and Kate gave us two weeks off. So buh bye my friends." She slammed the nameplate down on her desk and grinned.  
  
"So you wrote it yourself, not Raina or anyone???" Jinny asked.  
  
CD nodded. "DeLorenzo just looked wrong."  
  
"So, uhm, congrats then!" Jinny hugged both of her friends.  
  
"Thanks" Nate grinned still happy  
  
CD hugged her back. "Yeah thanks."  
  
Raina hugged them too. "How come you got married so fast? Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Are you?" Nate grinned even broader.  
  
"No I'm not! We just love each other!" She said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, and yesterday we decided to get married because everything's so perfect!" Nate added and snuggled close to CD from behind.  
  
CD grinned and then took his hand and dragged him out of the office again.  
  
As they were alone again CD was quiet for a while and then looked over at Nate. "You want a baby?"  
  
"Uhm ..." He hadn't expected that and wasn't sure what to say. "Well, actually yes. But at the moment I'm not feeling like it's the right time to 'get' one, ya know?" Worried if he'd said the right thing, he looked in her blue eyes.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Maybe one day... but... I mean, I never thought I'd want a baby one day, that's why I had my tubes tied after all." She sighed. "But now... with you... I'd get my tubes untied again"  
  
"You ... uhm, I never knew, I'm sorry, I didn't want to ..." Now he was even more unsure how to proceed.  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Right now we have 2 wonderful weeks in... Tofuland... and after that we can think about whatever comes next, right?"  
  
Glad he kissed her back. "Yeah, and it's Tokelau, sweety. Would be better if I book it before we'll get stuck in some unexplored place on earth." He grinned and took her hand as they entered the airport.  
  
"Hell as long as you're with me I don't care where we are." She smirked and winked at him "A bed would be a nice bonus though."  
  
"Hey, who needs a bed?" Nate smirked and together they took off to their great honeymoon vacation as a newly married couple.  
  
~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~ Please review ... 


End file.
